


How Laundry Day can change a life.

by Antigonesev



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stand-alone but also can be considered a prequel to Valentine's Secrets. Hawkeye is bored, Mulcahy is sweet and innocent. Then Hawkeye says something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laundry Day

Hawkeye was bored. There was nothing to do; he had held enough cockroach races to last him a lifetime. Poker was all poker-ed out, and none of the nurses were interested in having any dates with him. Today was Laundry Day for half the camp, so perhaps he would get a cheap thrill today. 

 

Parking his chair near the Swamp for a decent view, he sipped at his drink and enjoyed the scenery while reading a magazine to add a touch of decency; he wasn’t a  total pervert as Frank Burns would lead people to believe. After four articles, three nurses, and a drink or two, Hawkeye was getting antsy again. 

 

“Long day, Hawkeye?” Father Mulcahy asked, stringing up a string from his tent nearby, to a post he had commandeered for his small garden.  Hawkeye shrugged with a small noise of agreement, not looking up from his magazine. The sun was heavy, and making him slightly lethargic. Mix that in with alcohol and you would get a bored, tired, and perhaps perverse, Hawkeye Pierce. 

 

Glancing up with a long yawn, Hawkeye blinked slightly as he watched Father Mulcahy hang up his laundry. There was nothing thrilling about it, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away for some reason. Perhaps it’s the gin, thought Hawkeye faintly as he watched Father Mulcahy take his black shirts from his laundry bin, and pin them neatly to the line, followed by several undershorts of his. 

 

“So that’s what priests wear under their robes.” Hawkeye’s mouth moved before his brain could prevent the words from coming out of his mouth. He gaped with slight surprise as Mulcahy laughed and shook his head, his cheeks turning pink. 

 

“Hawkeye, contrary to popular belief, priests are human beings as well.” the priest  winked slightly as he continued putting up his laundry on the line. Hawkeye chuckled awkwardly and sipped at his drink to cover up his embarrassment.  What had happened? Did I just say that to Father Mulcahy of all people?

 

Hawkeye couldn’t do anything else except pour himself another drink to forget what he had just said to the chaplain.

 


	2. A Snake in the Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye makes more bad jokes, Colonel Potter isn't helping, BJ is oblivious. Mulcahy is sweet and adorable, as usual.

Hawkeye, Potter, BJ, and Klinger all were playing a good, friendly game of basketball. Of course, the wager was drinks at the Officer’s Club. It was a nice and warm autumn day for once, so everyone was out and about to take advantage of the warmth before the cold struck.

 

“Potter, four. Hunnicutt, three. Are you sure you want to keep the wager?” Klinger taunted, grinning as he grabbed the ball as it trailed down the compound. Hawkeye shook his head, confident that they would win this one, and Potter would have to buy them a round. He patted BJ’s shoulder, indicating he was ready to begin.

 

“WHOA! Stop the game- Sophie’s spooked.” Potter shouted, waving his arms as he power-walked down to where Sophie was kept. There was a snake nearby, explaining Sophie’s sudden skittish behavior. “Get me a shovel, pronto.”

 

While BJ ran to get a shovel for Potter to kill the snake, Potter glanced and clucked over how dirty Sophie’s water was. Reaching down, he pulled the wooden bin and turned slightly, dumping the water right into the path of a jogging Father Mulcahy.

 

“Padre! I’m so sorry- I didn’t see you there.” Potter said with a grimace that was a cross between apologetic and humorous. BJ arrived with shovel in hand, ready to kill a snake while Mulcahy looked on, sodden from head to toe in filthy horse-water.

 

“Today’s just not my day.” Mulcahy said mildly, as he half-heatedly wrung out the hem of his shirt, flickering up ever so slightly to reveal a small sliver of smooth and muscular stomach. Hawkeye’s mouth went dry. Licking his lips, he let out a small chuckle, his eyes glinting with amusement at Mulcahy's predicament.

 

“At least now it’s holy water?” 

 

_what the fuck was that? I can come up with better than this!_

 

Mulcahy chortled lightly, walking towards his tent as Potter flung a now- dead snake out in the field. 

 

“Back to the game.” Potter said after he ordered someone to fill Sophie’s water bucket, and Hawkeye shook his head, trying to forget how dry his mouth suddenly was, and how he really could use a drink right now, and if Father Mulcahy was taking a shower-

 

Hawkeye’s mind hovered on the edge, unsure if he should go where it was going, or just stay away from something that felt vaguely dangerous and thrilling at the same time. Mulcahy seemed to have quite the- 

 

_FATHER MULCAHY! PRIEST!_  Hawkeye’s mind screamed as he tossed the ball over to BJ, half-caring if he won or not. Either way, he was going to have that drink.

 

“Potter wins! You owe us a drink, Captain Pierce, Hunnicutt.” Klinger said with a wide grin, the ball bouncing gently into the distance, and Hawkeye’s eyes moved quickly from the basketball to Potter, who had Mulcahy walking behind him in the distance, clad in his tartan bathrobe.

 

“Yes, Drinks!” Hawkeye replied in a slightly high-pitched voice, his mouth going dry again. “I suddenly have a frog in my throat-”

 

“You aren’t getting off easy, Pierce.” Potter said with a laugh, waving his boys over to the Officer’s Club.

  
_Apparently not,_ Hawkeye watched Mulcahy step into the showers, and his mind focused on the drink waiting for him with sudden intensity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta work, but seems okay so far, and I would LOVE feedback. :)


	3. Merry Christmas, Francis, and a Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye does a warm and fuzzy deed for Francis; Francis is oblivious, and Hawkeye begins to accept a fact or two.

 

It was nearly Christmas and New Year’s. The 4077 was abuzz with Christmas cheer and carols, Christmas decorations, you name it…. every member was awash with holiday spirit. Hawkeye grinned at BJ as Klinger came in with the mail; Everyone seemed laden with cards, packages, and whatnot from everywhere.

 

“Crabapple Cove, San Francisco, Boston…” Klinger announced, dumping various envelopes in Hawkeye’s, BJ’s and Charles’ laps. Potter got a package from Missouri; Hot Lips a package from Tokyo, and Klinger had mentioned a few packages from Toledo and abroad, his Uncle Abdul had sent some things from their native land.

 

Father Mulcahy sat by the doors, a soft smile on his lips as he read his book, Hawkeye noticed the nearly-visible bubble around the priest; people took care to avoid jostling him or even making eye contact with him. People hurried past, through the door and out into the camp with a quick murmur of “Father” or “Merry Christmas”.

 

“What’s his name?” Hawkeye suddenly found himself asking Klinger, who was about to leave the tent. He knew the name; he just couldn’t remember it at all for some vague reason he didn’t want to bring to his consciousness.

  
“Who? You mean the Father? I dunno, his mail only says F. Mulcahy. I suppose that’s short for Father.”

 

“I think it’s Francis. or John. I can’t recall; he’s one of those Irish lads with one too many names.” Potter amended, glancing up from his letter. “I’ll have to look into his file to be sure.”

 

_**Francis John Patrick Mulcahy, Captain. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Next of kin: Katherine Maria Angelica Mulcahy, San Diego, California.** _

 

Hawkeye’s heart skipped a beat as he read the file on Francis John; He wasn’t sure which name the Padre used, but he knew it just didn’t sit well with him to leave someone nameless and alone at Christmas. He could feel a plan brewing in the back of his mind, so he left Potter’s office and went for a brief walk to clear his head, maybe an hour or two under the mistletoe near the nurse’s tent would help formulate his plan.

 

The next day, Hawkeye’s feet took him down to the orphanage, where Mulcahy spent most of his time and his money.

 

“Well, hello! how can we help you, Hawkeye? We don’t get visitors from the 4077 often.” Meg Cratty said with a smile, ushering Hawkeye into her office as children milled about, playing games and making Christmas decorations.

 

“I.. I don’t know. I just thought it would be nice to do something for Father Mulcahy for Christmas.” Hawkeye said with a shrug. “I noticed.. he hasn’t been getting a lot of stuff from home or anything. He seems to spend a lot of time here, though.”

 

“Really?” Meg asked with surprise. “I always thought you spoiled him rotten, the way he talks about you over at the 4077. He’s always … well, we should fix that.” Meg said with a firm nod. “I know he likes to box and run- but we can’t do much…”

 

“How about knitting a sweater? I know he would love something you guys made for him.” Hawkeye said with a shrug, his mouth going fifty miles a hour faster than his mind. _Why the hell am I doing this and when did I become an expert on Mr. Francis John Patrick Mulcahy of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania? What the hell happened to me?_ his mind shrieked, quickly drowned out with a quick swig of gin.

 

“That’s quite an excellent idea! We have a few knitters here, the girls are learning; and I can help them along. I’ll send it along Christmas Eve. He should have something nice and warm to wrap himself up in for Christmas morning services.”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Hawkeye nodded awkwardly, feeling all arms and legs as he rose out of the small chair he had been awkwardly stuffed into. “Uh, I’d be grateful if you kept quiet on this. I’m sure Francis wouldn’t appreciate me---us--- talking about him too much.”

  


Christmas Day. Hawkeye had glanced over at Father Mulcahy in the mess tent; he had a few small packages before him, all of chocolates or various small generic gifts given to him from Potter, Klinger, BJ, Charles and Margaret. He hadn’t gotten anything for Mulcahy; he couldn’t really think of anything at all.

 

“Father Mulcahy?” a child asked, entering the mess tent with a package. “Merry Christmas, Father, from all of us at the Orphanage.” the young boy said with a smile, bowing as he handed the sloppy yet festive package to a surprised and beaming Mulcahy.

 

 _I hope he likes it,_ thought Hawkeye briefly as he took care to sip his coffee and look disinterested.

 

“Oh my!” Mulcahy’s eyes lit up and he held the sweater close to his chest, giving the child a warm hug and one of his Christmas packages. “Thank you so much. It’s just what I wanted for Christmas.”

 

 _He’s **Beautiful** when he’s happy, the fuck was that?? I can’t be thinking this, can I? well...Perhaps I guess I just have to own it. Yes, Francis Mulcahy is beautiful. Happy, you traitorous mind?!_  Hawkeye’s inner voice screamed at him while he sipped his coffee calmly and watched Mulcahy and the boy interact.

 

  
“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Welcome to 1953, thought Hawkeye dryly as he grinned and kissed every nurse he saw until he came to Francis Mulcahy. Francis.

 

“Happy new year, Francis John.” Hawkeye murmured as he wrapped his arms quickly yet firmly around the smaller man, who was rendered speechless. Not minding one bit, Hawkeye briefly pressed his lips to Mulcahy's cheek, his mouth moving before he could stop:

 

_“Am I going to hell if I kiss a priest?”_

 

“What? I can’t hear  you!” Mulcahy whispered, leaning into Hawkeye, who leaned back with a smile, choosing to take advantage and leave it unsaid.

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Hawkeye said with a manic grin, the vestiges of another plan forming into his head as he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

  
It was all worth it. He would make sure of it. After all, Valentine’s Day was only two months away… and he had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! this is the end of the plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. As usual I always love to hear from you guys!! :) Sorry if everyone is a bit OOC, I'm still new to writing MASH fanfiction, but I seem to be doing OK so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not beta-ed, so forgive my errors. I just had to write more, since Valentine's Secrets was a great one-off, and I figured I would continue my good luck.


End file.
